Happy Anniversary
by Poetheather1
Summary: It's Kim and Shego's 10th Wedding Anniversary and Kim has a cunning plan in the works. If only Villains respected such things. TUIG Universe. An Anniversary present to my readers.


Happy Anniversary

Heather O'Malley

Kim Possible is owned by the Disney Corporation and they have no connection to this what so ever. These characters are used without their permission and include a plea not to be sued, as I have no money.

A/N: It has been one year since I started posting Tangled Up In Green. A lot has happened since then and I have written a lot of fic. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this anniversary present to all of you.

* * * * *

Kim had a wicked smile on her face, as she made sure that everything was taken care of and ready to go. This was going to be great and she was looking forward to it, bouncing on the inside. Shego was still at work and she had finished up her mission very quickly, as it had simply been a pretense that Wade had set up for her in order for her to have the time to set up everything for tonight. In addition, to make things even better, Grace was staying with a few friend from her fourth grade class and all was good there as the Muffin would be happy hanging out with her friends. Abby was off on a date as well. She and Shego were going to be all alone in their lovely house and that made her very, very happy.

Kim gave everything in the house a final once over and then took a quick shower, making sure that she was nicely shaved everywhere. Tonight needed to be perfect because it wasn't everyday that you got to celebrate your tenth anniversary with your spouse. Kim grinned and shook her head in amusement. This whole sitch reminded her that she needed to send off the thank you card to Dr. Drakken that she had bought. To think his attempt at defeating her brought her the loves of her life. Without that damn joybuzzer she would never have known this happiness. Yeah, that warranted a thank you card at least. Maybe she should send him a fruit basket as well, with a jar of his favorite pickles? That was for later, now she had other priorities.

She wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the bedroom to look at the scene. The candles were in place and the rose petals were scattered over the bed. The fragrance they gave off was wonderful. As she pulled on the lingerie that she had chosen for this she looked over their family photos, their summer long trip after she had graduated, various other vacations, Christmas and birthday photos, a chronicle of the years they had spent together. At first, when she had found out, she had not been keen on the idea of carrying Shego's kid, but her parents forcing them to get married and then that first kiss had made the whole situation so much more bearable even desired. It had been a wild ride but they had fallen in love after some time together and against amazing odds, stayed together.

Tonight was going to be fun and Kim was really looking forward to her wife's reaction to what she had planned. She was sure it was going to be priceless. Once she was dressed, she headed downstairs and waited in the kitchen. Her Kimmunicator beeped once and Kim grinned. Wade had just let her know that Shego was almost home. The Game was afoot.

Shego opened the door and walked into the Palace. It had been a hell of a day and she just wanted to curl up on the couch and hide. She hadn't wanted to use one of her precious days off, as they would be much more useful later in the school year when she wanted to kill various kids instead of for this. Being able to use them to take time off to consult on something or other for GJ, at the cost of one month of her teaching salary, was a great idea. It was good money and let them have a great life. When added to her already sizable fortune, they clearly lived comfortably.

Teaching was something she really enjoyed and she did have fun for the most part. Students feared her, of course, and she was fine with that and even cultivated that air. Dr. Shelly Possible was the head of the English Department and had been making the classes better, choosing better books and making sure that there was a great deal of consistency in the instruction throughout the school. The meeting with the two new English teachers she had had today was useful and hopefully she wouldn't have to mentor them too much. Nevertheless, that had added to what felt like a long day.

All day long, from the moment she had left that morning until now she had wanted to come home. She sighed as she smelled the food, Kim hadn't done anything crazy it seemed but had gotten food from their favorite Thai place instead. The family that owned it were big friends of theirs, after all they had been eating there almost weekly for the last ten years. They had even gone with them on a trip to Thailand for a wedding last summer which had been a lot of fun. They always got a little extra food when they ordered, especially of any of Gracie's favorites.

She put down the pilot's case she used to carry her stuff in and called out, wondering where her wife and daughter were. "Kimmie? Muffin?"

Kim stepped out from the kitchen, wearing her favorite Little Black Dress that had been custom made by Monique with extra slink. She cocked her hip, put a hand on it, raised an eyebrow at the green skinned school teacher and said, "Welcome home Eme."

Shego froze in her tracks and she felt her mouth drop open in surprise and desire. Her Princess looked so amazingly beautiful in that and Shego's ability to talk was derailed. "Ah… uh…"

Kim sauntered over to her slowly, putting an extra bit of swing in her hips for good measure. Kim purred at her seductively, "Want something to eat… or would you prefer some diner instead?"

"Uh… uhm… dinner?" stammered Shego.

Kim raised an eyebrow at her wife and then smiled. "Well, shall we go have a seat?"

"Wh… where is Muffin?" Shego was struggling to talk normally, but it wasn't easy.

Kim's smile got wider. "She at a sleepover with Hana and Maggie."

Shego chuckled, closing her eyes to regain so equilibrium. "Maggie is so clearly Gracie's sidekick, you know that? Just look at the photos we have of them and the ones of you and Ron at their age. At least if they do something crazy, like follow in our footsteps, it will be the three of them rather than just the two of you."

"Very true, but tonight isn't about Grace and her friends, Eme." Kim came over and practically molded her body to her wife's, kissing the taller woman deeply. "Happy Anniversary Shelly."

"Happy Anniversary Kimberly. This is wonderful."

"You're so welcome. Marrying you was the best stupid idea I have ever had."

Shego shook her head at her wife, chuckling softly. Sometimes her wife's sense of humor failed her and this was clearly one of those times, which was funny in its own right "So, what did you get us?"

"All our favorites. Tom Yum Gai, Pad Thai, Pad Kee Mao Gai, Satay Gai, Summer Rolls and Thai tea for both of us." replied Kim.

Shego grinned. Kim had ordered well and her Thai pronunciation was really good. "Sounds lovely."

They took seats across from each other, so they could better see each other, and began to eat. Everything was delicious and it was at full Thai flavoring, which made a huge difference in taste to the two women. There were no sounds except for eating besides the occasional endearment, the two women giving each other suggestive looks between bites. Shego just glowed happily from all of this. This surprise was wonderful.

Once they were done with dinner, Kim stood and reached a hand out to her wife. With a smirk, the redhead teasingly said, "Shall we go upstairs for desert? I know how you love your Pumpkin Pie."

Shego nodded, pleased with the rather obvious suggestion, and took her wife's hand. They headed upstairs and walked into their bedroom, Kim walking in backwards and drawing Shego in. Shego grinned. One thing that time hadn't changed with time was their sex life. It was tremendously fun and playful and they were still both very limber and were willing to try most anything. The former villain, now school teacher and part time spy, had been surprised by how much Kim had changed from the prissy repressed cheerleader she had first fought year ago into the amazing sensuous, adventurous researcher, writer and secret agent that she was now married to and was about to have sex with. Shego was so very proud of her wife.

Once into the room, Kim stopped and shimmied out of her dress, letting the dark fabric pool at her feet. She was wearing her Kelly green lingerie, with her hose attached to her garter belt and it was clear that she had put it on without any panties. Shego blinked in amazement and her breath caught. "You… look… beautiful."

Kim smiled mischievously and backed to the bed, beckoning Shego to her with one crooked finger. Shego walked forward and once in range, Kim began undressing her wife, kissing the green skin softly. Shego moaned gently as the lips traced the blouse off. Once the blouse was on the floor and Kim was slipping the skirt and slip off of her, the Kimmunicator beeped in that familiar tone that she had used since the beginning. Kim stopped tugging down Shego's clothes and cursed loudly as she smacked the floor, "Damn it!"

Shego sighed and heard her own device go off, though with a less distinctive tone. Damn. This had to mean it was serious if Nerdlinger triggered both devices.

"What is it?" angrily spat Kim at the visage of her long time friend and tech support.

"I'm sorry Kim, I know you wanted to have tonight off, but I just got word that Gemini has somehow gotten a hold of Sarin gas and has threatened various governments for money or else he will launch nerve gas at large cities. Apparently, Middleton is one of the targeted cities, probably because you guys live here. We have some time until the deadline but not much. There is a ride coming in for a landing out front and I can further brief you both in route." Wade looked stressed and worried.

Kim growled angrily and growled out, "Fine. But that bastard is going to pay for interrupting my sex life!"

The two women changed quickly into their mission clothes and rushed outside, carrying the rest of their gear. A supersonic passenger jet was there, engines still spun up and loud waiting for them. They scrambled inside and quickly strapped in. Once they seated themselves gave a thumbs up, the plane took off and launched itself forward, the G-forces dragging them backwards into their chairs.

As soon as they had achieved their cruising altitude, Wade came back onto the Kimmunicator. "Okay. What we know so far is that Gemini has Sarin Gas and some sort of rocket delivery system, not sure yet which one. He is doing massive sensor sweeps around his base in order to make sure that no one gets close enough to stop him from carrying out his threat. You two will HALO jump into the water and using powered scooters, travel underwater about six miles and then you will reach the site. It is a usual base design for WEE, based off satellite telemetry from the latest Keyhole flyby. I will have the layout of the base and location of the rockets by the time you reach the shore so you can head right there. Are you two ready for this?"

Both Kim and Shego nodded at that. They were focused and ready to do this.

Shego was bent, as her hormones were still in overdrive from Kim's earlier actions. HALO jumping always got her horny and heading into a fight did that as well, so she was going to be nearly blind with lust by the time they finished this thing. She wanted this whole misadventure done with so she could tear Kim's clothes off and make love to her wherever they happened to be. Flight back or even the floor of the base, she wasn't that picky.

As the G-forces settled and they were able to move about the cabin, the two women pulled dry suits on over their clothes. Those would insulate them from both the rush of air during the jump and the chill of the water for the dive. Kim and Shego kissed each other luck and then they donned their helmets and chutes, double checking each others gear before attaching the scooters to themselves, which they would away before impact so they wouldn't land right on them.

Once ready, the women waddled to the rear of the plane to await the signal to go. Kim chuckled and said, "Reminds me of carrying Gracie."

Shego chuckled at the idea, shaking her head. The Captain came over the intercom and said, "We are almost over the Drop Zone right now. Good luck and God speed ladies."

The rear of the plane lowered and then a green light flashed, letting them know they were over the Drop Zone. On that signal, the two of them dove out of the plane at 30,000 feet above sea level, getting into a position to fall faster. The wind roared by as they fell, Kim using a GPS system to guide them as they dropped, heading for the proper point on the map where they were going to hit the water. The altimeter spun wildly as they fell, letting them know just how fast they were plummeting.

After an stimulating eternity of falling, which made Shego realize that her panties were soaked, a sure sign of her excitement. She loved HALO jumping, which was almost as much fun as flying in her opinion. The way the were falling and able to move however they wanted to was just like flying without a plane, certainly a bit more thrilling than jetpacks. They hit the cloud layer at 15,000 feet and dropped through the darkness, the air moist against their skin.

They pulled the ripcords when they reached a thousand feet above sea level, the force of the parachutes catching air jerking them upwards. At two hundred feet, they cut free the sea scooters and then slammed into the water feet first. Soon enough they were out of their parachute gear and heading in the direction of the WEE base. From their watches it looked like they were ahead of schedule.

The one real downside about HALO jumping and SCUBA insertion was the lack of communication between people, especially due to the nature of the tankless rebreathers that Wade had invented. They traveled through the dark water in silence for over an hour and a half, chemlights allowing them to see each other. The directional guide the Kimmunicator provided indicated that they were near the shore and ready to move to the next part of the mission.

They turned off, released their sea scooters to sink under the waves, and kicked their way to shore, trying to stay under the water until the moment they hit they beach. That way there was a much smaller chance of them being spotted until it was too late. Shego growled to herself, WEE and especially the one-eyed moron Gemini, were going to pay for interrupting her Anniversary. Maybe some extensive plasma burning was in order? It certainly was appealing.

When Shego came out of the water, she noticed something unexpected about the beach she and Kim were ready to rush up. There was a row of candles leading up the beach to a… house? Shego stood there a bit confused by what she was seeing when realization and more importantly, recognition hit her. This beach and that house was La Terraza Verde, their place down in Mexico.

While Shego was trying to wrap her head around this, Kim quickly stripped out of the dry suit and her clothes, leaving them dumped in a pile on the sand and then scampered away, giggling.

Shego growled and then ran forward, hoping to catch her wife and do something to her to pay her back for this. When she reached the patio, there was no sign of Kim outside but she spotted a sign on one of the tables, written in Kim's handwriting. "Undress here and follow the lights."

Shego looked around her, at all the lit candles on the patio and the note signed with a kiss. How and when had Kim set this up? The breeze from off shore would have blow this all away if it hadn't have been recently done, in fact, most of the candles she could see had not been burning for very long. Then the answer reached her, Wade.

With a smirk and a shake of her head, Shego undressed, feeling the cool night air against her skin. With a giggle of excitement, she scampered inside, following the candles until she reached their upstairs bedroom. The door was open and there lay Kim, naked on the bed smiling coyly at her spouse. The candle light danced over her skin, making her body seem to glow wetly. It was clear that she was lying on a bed of rose petals, just like there had been back at the house. It was something right out of one of Shego's romantic daydreams.

"Well my love, are you waiting for an invitation?" crooned Kim.

Shego dove onto the bed, landing by Kim's nicely trimmed crotch. She bent her head down and kissed the younger woman's vagina. She kissed Kim a few more times there and on her wife's pale thighs. It was clear by the rich musky smell and the clear evidence of how wet she was, that Kim was ready for her. Well, Shego decided that her little brat needed to pay for all of this.

Her green hands slowly moved over Kim's smooth skin. She could see the goosebumps that arose at her touch, and she smiled. Kim shivered under the feather light brushes of skin against skin, that Shego drifted over her wife's body. Kim moaned out in need. "Shego!"

Shego chuckled to herself at that, thinking to herself, 'That was quite easy. Looks like Kim is more than ready as well.'

With a broad smile, Shego locked eyes with Kim, green staring deeply into green, and lowered herself. With a tentative flick of her tongue, she elicited a quick inhalation from the red head. Shego then lost herself to her work, drinking deeply of Kim, who was wetter than she had ever been as far as Shego could remember. It seemed as if both of the women were equally over aroused by everything that had lead up to their being here. Kim's attempts at words quickly turned to sounds and then into shudders as her first orgasm slammed into her.

Things blurred at that point for the two of them, not remembering whose fingers had done what, whose tongue had been where, whose moans filled the air, which of them exactly tore the sheets, all they knew when they collapsed is that they were going to feel this in the morning. Shego looked over at Kim, her eyes a bit out of focus, utterly spent from everything they had done, "That was incredible."

Kim barely nodded, also completely spent. "Thank you Eme. Happy Anniversary Beloved."

Shego smiled, as she could feel herself begin to drift off to a well deserved sleep, "Happy Anniversary Kimmie. I love you."


End file.
